And The Greatest of These Is Love
by dreamer one
Summary: Part 2 of the Alone series tells the story of Jack, Sam and the twins for the first 15 months of parenthood. Intrigue, magic and hope abound as they deal with two extraordinary children and alien friends. Complete. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1 Elizabeth

_A/N: I thought it would take longer to get this started, but its wet and rainy here, so no gardening ..._

_This story picks up where Backstory left off and will follow the growth of the O'Neill family._

_The first chapter recaps the pivotal information from Backstory and sets the stage for the rest of the story. _

* * *

ELIZABETH

My name is Elizabeth.

The year I turned seven, there was a very bad sickness in my village. Many of my friends and some of my family died. Everyone was very scared.

The grown ups had been working on a special project. They were experimenting with something that could help them move to a different, better, plane of existence. (If you've never heard of a "different plane of existence", don't worry. I didn't know what it was either when my mother first explained it to me. )

You see, my people had been attempting to be more than they were, to be part of a higher calling, closer to a higher power, for years. Finally, just as this sickness, a plague they called it, fell on us, they had discovered how to reach this new way of living.

My mother, Oma DeSala, came to talk with me and my friends one day, just a few days after my own father and brothers had been taken by the plague. She explained that many of the adults had decided to "ascend". I didn't know what she meant. I didn't even know what the word meant. She explained that on that very afternoon, the remnant of our people, those not already devastated by the plague, would leave our mortal, planet bound existence and begin another kind of life. She told me she would be leaving and wanted to bring me with her.

I still had no idea what would happen, but she was my mother. So of course I went with her. In a matter of minutes, our lives as we had known them were changed forever.

I am still seven years old to all outward appearances. Yet I have seen millennia as you number years. I no longer see time as you do. So much about time is relative and it is bent in all sorts of ways by beings you cannot imagine. Of course, all that time and now being pure energy, has changed me. But I still look seven years old and I always will. Sometimes, people tell me I **act **seven years old too, a little impulsive, immature, even cute (yuck!).

There are just over 200 of us, the children who ascended with our parents so long ago. With knowledge, wisdom and abilities far beyond our apparent ages we remain blessed with the naiveté of childhood, the innocence for which we are now named. For as long as I can remember, my young friends and I have been revered by our elders as the Innocent.

In Ancient society, we are frequently called upon to share our insights and opinions on dilemmas which face our people. For although ascension has given all of our people great powers and knowledge, many of the adults seem to have lost perspective. They have come to value the child's way of seeing things clearly and simply. Often we are asked for our counsel in matters of grave importance to the Ancients.

It was just such a request for our help which led to my current responsibilities.

Just a few months ago, I met Samantha Carter O'Neill. She came to spend time with the Ancients on Kheb. She wanted to learn to control her new telekinetic abilities. These powers had been forced on her and they frightened her greatly. She learned quickly and in the process many of us grew close to her as she began to tell us her story.

Sam and the father of her children, Jack, had survived many challenges. Sam explained to me that they had been in love for a long time but for some reason their superiors would not allow them to love each other. (Sam tried to explain this to me, but I still can't understand why this would be so.) Finally something changed and they became life-mates. Even then they had troubles. Sam came toKheb after a very bad time when they had been angry with each other. She said that during her stay with us she learned more than how to control her telekinesis; she came to a deeper appreciation of her mate and the love they shared. She also found out that she was pregnant.

I missed Sam a great deal when she left us.

She returned to her home in the Milky Way where she now lives with her husband and their 2 children, twins named Grace and Jacob.

Just before the twins were born my mother asked me and two of my best friends if we would be willing to protect the O'Neill children. At first I couldn't understand why they would need protection. After all, they were little and everyone I knew wanted to protect little children. My mother told me that because these babies would be very special, their own people might try to take them away from their parents or hurt them. I found that very hard to believe, but I'd do anything to help Sam.

My mother says my friends and I can never tell the twins that we are watching over them. That means we have to stay hidden. Mother says there would be a lot of trouble if other people knew we were there. So my friends Leia and Anya and I just take turns staying near by, watching and waiting for a time we might be needed.

As we've been watching, we've met a lot of Sam's friends. Of course her very best friends are people she left a long ways away in a place called Colorado Springs. Their names are Daniel, Janet, and Teal'c. General George Hammond lives closer to her in a much larger village they call Washington. Also close by are her friends from work, especially Beverly, Luke, Benjamin and Will. Sam and Jack really seem to like Luke and Beverly, inviting them to their home lots of times.

I really like Luke, he has a good heart. Sam and her husband chose Luke to be the one to care for their children if they get sick. I think they call him a pediatrician. In my village, Luke would be a healer. Luke really seems to like the babies and I think he'll take good care of them.

My mother tells me to watch Luke carefully. We don't really know why and can't say anything to the twins' parents, but I'll do as my mother tells me. Myself, I'm not sure I trust Beverly. I'm watching her closely too.

Sam went back to work at the NID lab she runs about 2 months after the birth. I think she had mixed feelings about leaving the twins at all. The only way she finally agreed to do it was working part time. Even so, she arranges to work mostly hours when Jack can be at home with the babies. She's also found ways to do much of her work from home.

My friend Sam and her husband are growing to be warm and loving parents to two very special children. I know Sam can sense that we are with them. I know she trusts me. She has told Jack that we're around, and he doesn't quite know what to make of it. But I think he trusts Sam enough to trust us too. He's started to call us Grace and Jacob's "guardian angels".

* * *

_I wanted to start this story off from the perspective of a different character. Please let me know what you think about the choice of Elizabeth. (She was introduced in Backstory, but I tried to put in a bit about her here for those who haven't read that story.)_

_Please review. I'd love to hear your thoughts, questions, comments on the start to this new story. Thanks! _


	2. Chapter 2 Grace and Jacob

GRACE AND JACOB

In Alexandria, Virginia the moon was full and there was a gentle breeze on a quiet Sunday morning. The sound of the wind and some early rising birds was all that could be heard in the stillness of the pre-dawn hour. The quiet, well-to-do, suburban neighborhood was at peace, its residents slumbering undisturbed. That was certainly the case at the O'Neill home until a small baby slowly began to awaken and notice she was hungry.

Grace was only 2 months old but already she'd managed to develop a powerful blood curdling cry when she wanted to be fed. She'd work up to it gradually, politely giving her parents a chance to respond before she woke the neighborhood. If that didn't work she would turn up the volume in increments until Jacob, who would have slept through the night left to his own devices, joined his sister's plaintive cries. By the time Jacob joined in at least one parent had usually been shaken from their sleep. With both twins crying, sleep was a thing of the past.

On this particular night, Sam began to stir at the first soft whimpers from Grace, whose cradle was the closest to her parents' bed. Two months after the delivery, Sam felt like she was still suffering from sleep deprivation. She'd cherished two nights when both babies had slept through the night. On one of those nights, however, Sam had awoken frequently just to be sure they were okay.

Eyes still half closed, she pulled herself slowly from the bed trying not to wake her husband who had put in an eighty hour week and seemed more tired than she was. This was his only morning to sleep in and she didn't want him to miss out. Jack had put in his share of early morning wake up calls with the twins during the past weeks. Sam was breastfeeding and pumped milk for nighttime bottle feedings. Actually the second part of this plan was Jack's idea in an attempt to share in the middle of the night feedings and let Sam get some sleep. Truth be told, Jack loved just about every minute he spent with his tiny children and was sure he could find somehow to make up the sleep.

Sam tiptoed to Grace's cradle and smiled down at her. As she always did, Grace stopped crying as soon as she caught sight of her mother's face. Sam reached down and picked up her tiny daughter, grateful that she'd reached her before Jacob woke up. Jacob, or Jake, as his parents had started to call him, was nearly a pound heavier than Grace at birth and had started to sleep through the night nearly 2 weeks earlier.

The rocker Jack had made was right between the two cradles in the nursery, the room adjoining the master bedroom. As Sam settled into her seat and pulled the baby securely to her chest, she was overcome as always with a feeling of love and protectiveness. Grace began to nurse and her mother completely forgot the initial fatigue and reluctance she felt as she'd pulled herself out of bed just a few moments earlier. Mother and baby bonded during nursing as at no other time, looking directly into each other's eyes. Tonight as Sam smiled down at Grace, the baby's tiny lips began to curl into a smile as well, effectively ending the feeding at least for the moment as she relinquished her mother's breast.

Sam smoothed a tiny wisp of blond hair back from her daughter's eyes as the baby continued to smile up at her. Grace had just started to smile and Sam refused to listen to Jack's theory that it was just gas. She didn't care if Jack was the more experienced parent; she knew when her daughter was smiling.

Just as she lifted the baby a bit closer to her, getting ready to transfer her to the second breast, Sam heard the tell-tale sounds of her husband rolling out of bed with a groan, coming to stand behind the rocker.

"Hey, how's our beautiful little girl?" Jack asked bending low to kiss Sam on the cheek and offering his baby finger to his daughter's eager grasp.

"Just fine, now she's started her feeding. Sure is hungry a lot."

"I think she just wants to be with her mother is all," he replied, pulling up a chair to sit next to his wife. "I know I do."

Sam gifted him with her radiant smile, but said in a serious tone, "You really can stay in bed, don't feel like you have to get up with me. You need your sleep."

"You don't? Nowhere I'd rather be than right here with the three of you." He said, reaching over to caress her face as she continued to nurse Grace.

Sam couldn't get over how happy she was these days. She'd heard of women who were depressed shortly after giving birth or felt a let down of some sort, but for her these past two months had been amazing in the most wonderful ways. Sure Jack had been busier than ever with the demands of his job, but when he was home he'd been attentive and supportive beyond her imagination. She'd always felt loved by Jack, but it was different now. It was like they'd both grown up, like their devotion to these babies had cemented their own relationship.

Her musings were cut short by whimpers from little Jake, who'd finally decided he didn't like being left out of this love fest.

"Another country heard from!" Jack whispered as he got up to go to his son. **His son**. His heart skipped a beat at the thought, as it always did when he thought of his children. Little hands reached up to him as Jack lowered his face into the crib to kiss Jake. He couldn't help making funny faces at the little guy who seemed to giggle at his father's antics. He would never get enough of this, he thought, picking up the little guy and holding him close.

As Grace finished her feeding, Jack walked Jake around the nursery and into the master bedroom, showing him several items of interest as he went. Once they'd completed the nightly grand tour, the O'Neill "men" returned to the nursery to see how the "women-folk" were doing.

"Big week coming up, huh?" Jack asked standing slightly to the side of his wife who held a now quietly sleeping Grace.

"The babies' check-up and me going back to work? I'd say. Jack, I don't know if I can leave them."

"Well Luke's coming over tomorrow to give them their baby check-ups, shots – ouch – and all. He'll give them both a clean bill of health and then Monday, you'll go into the lab for a few hours and leave your old hubby with two perfectly healthy babies. I think I can handle it."

"I know **you** can. I don't know if **I **can be away from them for so long."

"Do you want to put it off for awhile? I could talk with Hammond and I'm sure he could arrange things."

"No, I can do this. We can do this. We both have important work to do. What we're doing will help keep all of us safe. The hard thing will be making the time to do justice to the job and our family. But we'll do it together, right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I love you, you know."

"Always. We're in this together Sam, always."

* * *

_Still raining, actually raining all weekend, so no outdoor time, lots of write time._

_Please review, just push the little button. Please let me know if you like or have suggestions for improvements!_


	3. Chapter 3 Sisko

A/N: The "action" in this chapter takes place about 6 months after the twins' birth.

* * *

SISKO

Luke Sisko turned the key in the lock of his front door and swung the door open with a deep sigh. It had been another long day at the lab. Part of him was exhilarated at the thought of the cutting edge work he was doing. Being assigned to Sam Carter's research team had been the best career break anyone could hope for and the challenge of a lifetime. In any other circumstance he would consider himself the luckiest man on earth. But right about now he wasn't so sure.

It was ten o'clock at night as Luke made his way into a dark, empty apartment in an up- and-coming section of Washington. It was a happening place to be for an unattached man who wanted to enjoy the night life and meet women. So why was he feeling so miserable?

Everything had seemed so clear cut just a few months back. An old friend of his uncle's had called to tell him the research position was available and he'd jumped at the chance. It meant relocating but that hardly mattered at the time, coming as it did shortly after his divorce. There were no ties to be cut; any that had mattered had been damaged beyond repair. Luke saw himself as an isolated man, adrift in a rather hostile world.

It hadn't always been that way. At thirty-two years old, the young man had seen many changes in his life. Born in Charleston, South Carolina, Luke Sisko lived in the Carolinas until he was ten years old. He was a happy child, active in pee-wee softball and soccer leagues and the pride and joy of his middle aged parents. Early on, he was fascinated by science and trying to discover how things worked, taking apart just about every appliance in his home in an attempt to rebuild it successfully.

Luke's life changed forever on a Friday evening while he was fast asleep. Less than one hundred miles away, a small plane went down on its way back from a business trip. That plane carried both of his parents and there were no survivors. At two o'clock on Saturday morning, Luke was awoken by the quiet voice of his favorite uncle, then Congressman Robert Kinsey. As an adult he recalled in vivid detail how Uncle Bob told him about his parents' deaths and comforted him through the days ahead. Within a week, Robert Kinsey had brought his nephew with him to his Washington, D.C. home and literally adopted him into his family.

In Luke, Kinsey saw the son he'd never had and treated him accordingly. For Luke, the consummate politician became a hero and father figure, someone to whom he owed allegiance. He admired Uncle Bob, his accomplishments and rapid riseto political power.Young Luke was duly impressed by his uncle's electoral victories and the powerful company that he kept. He was proud to be part of the Kinsey family.

In the years Luke lived with the Kinsey family, he grew to be a self-confident, highly intelligent and attractive young man. He decided to enter medical school and was accepted with ease given his outstanding college grades. Halfway through his basic medical education, he married his high school sweetheart, Linda. They planned to have a large family. Luke had always regretted not having brothers and sisters, especially after his parents' deaths.

Professionally, Luke chose to specialize in pediatrics. Not the most lucrative specialty, especially for someone of his intellectual talents, but one he was strongly drawn to given his love of children. Along the way he was introduced to research projects focusing on cures for obscure childhood illnesses. His life was full by the time he embarked on post-doctoral studies and joined his first practice at the age of twenty-nine.

Slightly disappointed that he still had no children of his own, Luke was thrilled when Linda announced one Christmas Eve that she was pregnant with their first child. Excitement soon turned to despair as Linda miscarried at eight weeks. The marriage was never the same after that loss. Luke and Linda pulled away from each other and divorce ensued.

Soon after the marital estrangement, Robert Kinsey's political fortunes plummeted. Three months after his election as vice president of the United States, everything he had worked for came tumbling down. Luke was shocked to learn that his Uncle Bob had been accused of treason and forced to resign his elected position. Within two more months, Luke received even worse news. His hero, the man who had rescued him when everything was darkest, had disappeared under questionable circumstances and was presumed dead.

Shortly after Kinsey's disappearance, Luke was contacted by old friends of his uncle. They told him that although they had no idea what had actually become of his uncle, they did know who was responsible. According to Luke's sources General Jack O'Neill had single handedly destroyed Robert Kinsey because of his uncle's opposition to the Stargate program. When offered a chance to advance his career and avenge his uncle the position at the NID lab had been irresistible.

Initially, Luke's assignment was to gather information about Colonel Carter and the Stargate program and sabotage any positive communications between the NID and the military. Within a few months, the assignment had morphed into a more personal form of espionage. With the birth of the twins, a unique opportunity presented itself. Luke was to gather medical information and samples from both the twins and their mother. In his role as pediatrician he would be in the perfect position to recognize the onset of any extraordinary abilities. When the time was right, he was prepared to deliver one or both of the children to his handlers.

The initial blood sampleswere delivered after the twins initial two week well baby exam. They'd confirmed the presence of the Ancient gene and a marker similar to that found in Samantha's Carter O'Neill's blood shortly after her recovery from the Ori. From there, Luke adopted a wait and see position, turning his attention to his research and observing his very special patients whenever the opportunity presented itself.

One of those perfect opportunities would be tomorrow afternoon. He was invited to accompany the O'Neills' on a trip to the local zoo. Seems Jack O'Neill thought his six month old twins would just love seeing some of the animals at the zoo. The more Luke got to know the man, he thought Jack would enjoy it as much as the kids. Just a big kid, Luke found himself thinking, more than once. But this big kid destroyed Uncle Bob; he couldn't let himself have less than hostile thoughts about this man. Even if he was likeable, even if the O'Neills had reached out to him as friends on many occasions, Luke couldn't afford to weaken in his resolve.

OoOoOo

George Hammond picked him up early the next morning to go to the O'Neills. Luke couldn't get over how Uncle George genuinely seemed to like and respect the O'Neills. Didn't he know?

After a pleasant forty-five minute drive, the two men arrived at the O'Neill home and were welcomed by Sam, who looked more than a little harried, a baby in each arm.

"Luke, George, am I glad you're here!" she exclaimed. "Luke, would you hold Grace, just a minute? I've really got my hands full, trying to pack their things for our outing," she said handing Grace to the doctor without a second thought. "And George, if you wouldn't mind," she asked tentatively, "Jacob really needs to be changed."

"No problem, Sam. I remember how to do that. Where's Daddy Jack?" General Hammond asked with a smile.

"Jack's in the kitchen cleaning up breakfast. Jake wasn't too happy with his oatmeal today and Jack ended up wearing it. That is whatever cereal didn't make it to the floor. He'll be out in a minute; he's getting really good at clean-up."

Luke and George moved into the house and executed their assigned duties with the children. As George went to change his honorary grandson, Luke played with Grace. He couldn't help it, he always smiled when he was with the twins. He found himself acting like a kid himself, smiling, laughing, letting go. Within minutes, Grace was babbling and laughing at his antics. In the midst of his comedy performance for Grace, Jack made his appearance.

"Luke, good job! If I don't watch out you might become my daughter's favorite stand up comic. Can't be having that!" he said, coming over to clap Luke on the back before he picked up his daughter. "Hey, seriously, thank you for helping Sam with the babies. Sometimes we wish we had an extra set of hands. By the way, George, great diaper change. Didn't know you had it in you."

"Okay, are you gentlemen ready?" Sam asked, returning to the room pushing a double wide stroller filled with two overstuffed diaper bags.

"Do you think you have enough supplies for the afternoon, Sam?" Luke asked teasingly. "Don't you think we might need more provisions? It's a long journey."

Jack was bursting trying not to laugh. And he thought he was the smart aleck. He was learning that Luke could give him a run for his money.

"No Doctor Sisko, I think we have enough thank you. Very cute. Let's go before Mom changes her mind and you guys have to carry more bags." Sam quipped.

With lots of smiles, good humor and two babbling six month olds in tow, the group packed themselved into the SUV and headed off for the day.

In spite of himself, Luke enjoyed the day. He was growing to like these people and he was without a doubt becoming very attached to these darling babies. He was a physician, sworn to do no harm. He was a man who loved children. He wasn't sure he could do what his handlers were asking. He knew there would be a struggle ahead. He needed to talk with Uncle George.

* * *

_A/N: Work has been more stressful than usual, so I'm doing more writing and gardening when I get home for my own therapy. That means more chapters, more quickly. Hope they're good and you like. Would love to have you review._

_(Just a clarifying comment to a reviewer who asked: Jack and Sam in the Alone story have 4 children, twins, Grace and Jacob who are 12 years old at the time of Alone, Jon who is eight years old and Beth who is three. In Backstory and this story, Jack and Sam are just beginning their family. You'll have to wait a bit to see Jon and Beth! Remember this is a prequel for Alone.)_


	4. Chapter 4 Magic

MAGIC

The rain had come out of nowhere. One hour ago it had been a glorious October afternoon. Suddenly the heavens had unleashed an unexpected torrential downpour.

In the midst of the localized cloudburst stood two shivering figures clinging to each other and sheltering two small children with their bodies. They shivered more from the realization of the tragedy that had almost happened than from the cold. In a matter of seconds, a larger figure approached the couple and ushered them into the relative warmth of a newly arrived SUV. As they entered the vehicle they could hear the sirens of the approaching fire engines.

OoOoOo

Twenty-four hours earlier ….

"How hard can it be to have a birthday party for a couple of one-year-olds?" Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill petulantly asked his wife as she finished cajoling him to come home early and help with preparations for the twins' party.

Sam simply rolled her eyes indulgently, before she replied in good humor. "Jack you are a great father, the best, but sometimes you just don't have a clue! Our friends are here from the Springs, we're planning a get together for all of us and it's the twins' first birthday. I want it to be special."

"And perfect?" He teased. Jack had never imagined Sam getting sentimental about things like birthday parties, but in a way he was glad. It was an important occasion and she was right, he needed to be a part of the preparations. "Okay, okay, I'll get out early. I'll tell the President we'll have to postpone our meeting until Monday morning. Will that help?"

"You can do that?"

Coming up behind her and planting a kiss on her cheek, he said, "Yep, this afternoon's meeting was to plan next week's golf game. I think it can wait. Not everything in my office involves the fate of the world, you know."

Just as Sam turned to give him a well deserved glare, they were summoned by babbling from the nursery, telling them the twins were ready to begin their day. As they went to greet Grace and Jacob, they found the two standing up in their cribs, babbling at each other as they had started to do whenever their parents were slow to show up. Today, Sam nearly fainted when she saw their newest accomplishment, one that was nowhere on the developmental charts.

"Jack, what are they doing?"

"Looks like they're playing catch." Jack said matter-of-factly, wincing just a bit at the implication.

As two bewildered parents watched, the twins were indeed playing 'catch'. A large, soft beach ball they often rolled back and forth with their parents was being gently lobbed between the two cribs. In itself that wasn't so extraordinary. But in this case, neither child was physically touching the ball.

Grace giggled as she sent the ball back to her brother and waited for it to return. To her obvious disappointment, her father stepped between the two children and caught their favorite toy, essentially putting a stop to the new game.

"Whoa, you two, this is different…How about we distract you guys for a bit?"

The O'Neills had known for some time that both twins had inherited a portion of Sam's telekinetic abilities. Their first signal was over six months ago when they'd come into the nursery wondering why Jacob was so quiet and apparently content by himself. They'd found him flat on his back, a big smile on his face. The brightly colored mobile hanging over his crib was turning slowly, all on its own. It wasn't long before they'd discovered Grace was equally adept at entertaining herself. At that point, they'd decided to keep their discovery to themselves. They didn't want the twins to be subjects of experimentation or curiosity. In any case, moving a baby mobile with your mind wasn't really a big deal, right?

Sam had had a brief conversation with Oma around that time, updating her on the twins. She'd been assured that these powers, if they were to develop, would develop very gradually. There was no guarantee that the abilities would survive infancy or that they would progress. Sam was fascinated scientifically with what had happened but frightened out of her mind for the children.

There'd been no new manifestation of the telekinesis since that time, until today. Sam had to admit she was a little spooked. Jack stood in the room with his trademark grin, like he was proud of the newest O'Neill accomplishment.

"Hey, neat trick, huh?"

"Do you think we need to tell somebody about this, someone besides Oma?" Sam asked a little nervously. "Maybe Luke? He is their doctor after all. Maybe he needs to run some tests to be sure they're all right."

"Sam, we know what's happening. There's nothing medical science is going to be able to tell us we don't already know." Jack answered, doing his best to sound sure of himself.

The rest of the day had gone on as planned. Sam had taken time from work to host their friends and get the house ready, while Jack had left for the Pentagon right after breakfast.

True to his word, he'd come home by 1700 hours, in time to join Sam for dinner. He'd been pleasantly surprised to find Janet and Teal'c there as well. They'd arrived in town early and come to visit. Sam of course had insisted they stay for dinner.

Jack was thrilled to see them. Daniel would be arriving early the next morning and coming to stay with them at the house. It had been a long time since the old team had been together. Sure Jack and Sam had visited the mountain from time to time and spent time with one or another of them, but having everyone together was very different.

Once the twins had been put to sleep for the night, the four sat up reviewing recent happenings with the Ori and the progress of negotiations they knew were underway between the Ori and the Ancients. Jack couldn't help but think it was a shame that when these two advanced civilizations had a good old fashioned civil war, they had to pull the rest of the galaxy in with them. Teal'c, in his usual straight to the point fashion, had commented on the similarity between the challenges presented by the Ori and those presented, not so long ago, by his long time nemesis, the Goa'uld.

OoOoOo

The twins' birthday dawned a beautiful Saturday morning. It was early October and Washington had been enjoying a delightful week of summer-like temperatures. Sam had chosen to set up the party, luncheon and of course cake, on the screened in porch, hoping to enjoy the sunshine and warm weather without the bother of the inevitable ants, mosquitoes and yellow jackets.

The O'Neills had added on the porch shortly after buying their Alexandria home. They'd seen the investment as a way to extend the summer season and enjoy the beauty of a gorgeously landscaped yard. The spacious room had been furnished with graceful wicker furniture and the ceiling to floor 'windows' framed with delicate, billowing tulle curtains that often caught the gentle breezes wafting in from the yard. Just walking into the bright, cheerful room, surrounded as it was by the fragrance of the garden was a delight many a day.

Daniel had arrived shortly after sun-up. Hoping to ease his early morning arrival, he'd brought donuts, lots of Jack's favorite varieties. Though awoken far too early for his liking by his favorite archeologist's early arrival, Jack was his usual gracious self.

"If it isn't Space Monkey! You're a sight for sore eyes, Daniel! Come on in before you wake Sam. And let me at those donuts. Between the sugar and the coffee, I'm sure I can stay awake as you tell me about your latest rock collection."

"Glad to see you too, Jack." Daniel quipped, pulling his half awake friend into a macho embrace. "It's been too long. You can have all the donuts you want and I won't even tell Sam. I've got to warn you though. Teal'c is just behind me. No donut is safe once he gets here."

Shortly after noon, Luke arrived, with General Hammond and Janet close behind. After a lovely lunch, Reuben sandwiches for the adults and macaroni and cheese for the twins (their favorite), it was time for cake. Jack had ordered two cakes, one for each twin, decorated with their names and their favorite cartoon characters. Truth be told, he'd readied the camera to take pictures of the kids blowing out their candles (one for each), but to his dismay hadn't been able to teach either one of them to blow out on cue. So he'd decided on the next best thing. He'd blow them out.

So it was that after a rousing chorus of Happy Birthday, the candles on the two small cakes were lit and each of the friends delivered good wishes for the smallest O'Neills. Jack then proceeded to blow out the candles. To his surprise, almost immediately, both candles relit.

"Okay, that's odd."

"Not so odd, Jack. Haven't you heard of re-lighting candles? Just a little trick, actually. Of course they didn't have them when you were a kid." Daniel quipped.

"Very funny, Danny boy," Jack returned, blowing the candles out once more and turning to Sam. "Good one, Sam. Want to make me feel older that I am, huh."

Before Sam could deny any such trickery the candles had relit once again to the delighted giggles of the guests of honor. The flames appeared brighter and slightly larger than before. Jake began to clap his hands.

"Alright, Sam. A little help would be good. Once again the candles were blown out, only to relight, seconds later as both twins clapped their hands and giggled.

"You don't think?"

"I know I bought ordinary 'first birthday candles'."

Before they could say anything else the flames from each candle flared and shot upward. In shock, the startled adults watched as one of the curtains, blown by an errant breeze, ignited in the flame, causing a nearly instant conflagration of the remaining curtains. Jumping into action, the O'Neills and their friends moved as one to contain the situation. As Daniel ran for the fire extinquisher he'd seen in the kitchen, the others leapt from their seats, their first thoughts for the safety of the babies. Luke, sitting closest to Grace, quickly pulled her out of harms way, but not before she'd sustained a small burn on her forearm.

In her mind, Sam reflexively called out to Elizabeth, just as Jack ran to her, placing Jake in her arms for safe keeping. Stridently, in his strongest command voice, he ordered "Get everyone out of here, now!"

As everyone else evacuated, Jack and Teal'c proceeded to tear down and try to smoother what was left of the flaming curtains, but by then furniture had also caught fire. As Daniel arrived on scene with the extinguisher, the situation was nearly out of control.

Recognizing the futility of the situation, Jack and Teal'c prepared to abandon their efforts, ready to flee the house after the others. Just then, the sky darkened instantaneously and sheets of water blew almost horizontally through the porch screening. In seconds, the flames were extinguished, leaving scorched, steaming wood and heavy smoke. A relieved, but mystified Air Force General, pulled his friend's arm to lead him from the porch, closed the door to hopefully contain some of the smoke and left the house to join his family and friends outside.

* * *

Strange story, I know, but I wanted to get around to introducing the twins' 'special abilities'. This part of the story will be directly continued with reactions from family and friends, including Luke, in the next chapter.

Please just hit the little button to review. I love feedback. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5 Changes

_Recognizing the futility of the situation, Jack and Teal'c prepared to abandon their efforts, ready to flee the house after the others. Just then, the sky darkened instantaneously and sheets of water blew almost horizontally through the porch screening. In seconds, the flames were extinguished, leaving scorched, steaming wood and heavy smoke. A relieved, but mystified Air Force General pulled his friend's arm to lead him from the porch, closed the door to hopefully contain some of the smoke and left the house to join his family and friends outside._

CHANGES

Immediately after the fire was out, Jack and Sam stood huddled together with the children, waiting for the SUV to be brought around. They both sent silent prayers of gratitude to whatever higher powers existed and to Elizabeth and her friends as well. It went without saying, at least for this couple, that the sudden rainstorm was the intervention of none other than the children's 'guardian angels'. As they sat in the SUV waiting for the fire department to arrive (the neighbors had called once they'd seen flames leaping from the screened in porch), their relief was palpable. They easily could have lost both of their children in what was an unforeseen accident.

Later that day, Daniel had sat with them at General Hammond's home in Washington where they'd been welcomed to spend as much time as they needed while their ownhouse was being cleaned. Daniel, remembering the start of the episode with the candles, recalled his amazement on Kheb when the priest and later Oma had lit the candle and swelled the fire with only the strength of his mind. He wished he'd remembered this at Jack's house when the candles first began to light on their own. Daniel blamed himself just a bit, trying to figure out how he could have warned the family and maybe prevented the whole episode.

Teal'c immediately threw himself into the role of chief protector of the family. He'd offered O'Neill his services on a full time basis, requesting a transfer of his station from Colorado to the Washington area, so that he could more adequately watch over his godchildren. Warmed by his faithful friend's willingness to leave everything in order to protect his family, Jack assured him that this would not be necessary, but that certainly, more frequent visits would be helpful and appreciated.

Luke Sisko was shaken by the events of the birthday party in more ways than his obvious distress over the fire. The day had started out as yet one more occasion where the O'Neills had opened their home and their hearts to him. Luke knew Jack and Sam were aware of his recent divorce and lack of family connection. He was surprised and humbled by the ways they'd included him in many family occasions, like the birthday celebration. Much to his surprise, he'd come to like Sam and Jack O'Neill and what's more, respect them and their values.

OoOoOo

The O'Neills had been back in their home 2 weeks. The smell of smoke had finally dissipated and in some ways things were getting back to normal.

Sam was learning that normal was a state of mind. Struggling to balance the demands for her time at the lab with the needs of her husband and children was proving once again to be a daunting challenge. She didn't know how much more of this she could take, especially what with her renewed worries for the twins.

The fire had been a turning point. Until then, it had been possible to ignore the possibility that the twins' childhood would be anything but normal. Now with reminders throughout the house of smoke and water damage, not to mention the small scar on Grace's arm and the terror of that moment still living in her own heart, denial was impossible. It was the unknown that was the worst. It seemed even Oma, who'd assured her that these powers would develop gradually for the children, wasn't really able to predict the course of events.

Thank God for Jack. In his inimitable style, he'd taken the horrific end of the twins' party in stride. His focus on structural repairs to the side of the house attached to the now gutted porch had effectively distracted him from dealing with some of the intensified worries she knew plagued him as well. Though he liked to pretend otherwise, Sam knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he worried about the twins every bit as much as she did.

OoOoOo

Luke simply adored Grace and Jake. Pediatrics had been his first love in medicine and these kids were his first primary care patients - like a real doctor - not a researcher, in nearly five years. This was what he was meant to do, take care of children directly. What's more these were great kids. Handsome, strong, smart and full of enthusiasm, they were obviously the pride and joy of both parents. Several months ago, he'd known he could never do anything that might place them in jeopardy. Weeks ago he'd stopped asking any questions about possible telekinetic episodes. He didn't want to know; if they didn't tell him, he'd have nothing he could possibly report to his handlers.

As he'd spirited Grace from the house the day of the fire and applied first aid to her burn immediately thereafter, he knew he had to come clean with these new friends about the plot that had been set in motion.

Once he'd made that fateful decision, he didn't waste any time. It was his only choice. He'd seen first hand that the kids certainly had the talent the Trust had been waiting for and would likely grow to use it more efficiently over time. This would be valuable beyond belief to the men who had hired him. But the family he'd grown to care about didn't deserve his betrayal.

Luke's first step was to approach Uncle George. Before anything else, he told Hammond about his relationship to Senator Kinsey. He couldn't miss the fact that the older man he admired so much paled and then glared at the mention of Uncle Bob's name. Hammond responded to his young friend with as much gentleness as he could muster under the circumstances.

"And what exactly have you supplied them with so far, Luke?" he asked, military precision finding its way into his normally friendly voice.

"Blood samples, Uncle George, just blood samples, when Grace and Jake were first born and then six months ago. They've been after me to document any special abilities the kids might have, but until the birthday party, as far as I knew they were developing as normal healthy children. But now…"

"But now, what do you plan to do? What were you planning on doing?"

"You have to understand Uncle George. I'd been told that Jack O'Neill destroyed my uncle, the only family I had after my parents' death. For no reason, for no reason, he destroyed him. Just for spite, he destroyed him. I'm not a total fool. I know Robert Kinsey wasn't perfect or always ethical, but I believed in him. The problem is I've gotten to know Jack O'Neill now too. I can't imagine the man doing what I've been told he did to my uncle, to anyone."

"You're right, son. Jack is the best of us. When you talk about a hero and a stand up guy, he's your man. He's done more for this planet than you can imagine."

"Doesn't surprise me actually. You know the final straw was seeing him with those kids. He's a great father. The kind of father I'd like to be some day. Destroying the O'Neills won't make me that man."

"No, it won't Luke. So what are you going to do?"

"Talk with the O'Neills, let them know what's happening. Then I think I know some ways to help keep the secret, if that's what they want."

"You'd do that?"

"Absolutely; it's the least I can do for them."

OoOoOo

Luke was true to his word. The next day he met with Jack, Sam, General Hammond and the remainder of the original SG1, summoned for the occasion by George Hammond.

Predictably, Jack was furious that his family had been spied upon by someone they'd trusted.

"How dare you? Get out of my house before I tear you apart!"

"Jack, please!" Sam interceded, struck as she was by Luke's willingness to reveal the plot and the obvious sincerity of his apology.

"No, Sam, he's right. I don't deserve to be here. But before I leave, I need to give you some names, people you need to look out for, the same people who recruited me. They're in some pretty high places and if I won't play ball, I'm sure they'll find someone who will. You need the information, believe me."

"Why should we believe you about anything? Just tell me that one Luke. How do we know you're not setting us up now?"

"I guess you don't. I wouldn't trust me either in your place. Those kids are too important to risk."

"Damn straight!"

"I'll send the information, Jack. Thanks for you time." Luke gave up and turned to leave. He noticed Sam's eyes sadly watching him, while Teal'c glared as only Teal'c could glare.

Within twelve hours, Jack had received a fax detailing the plot and those involved. The names were certainly right up in the stratosphere of political power and the intelligence elite. If possible, he was fuming more now than before. These people were a threat to his family. Left to his own devices, he'd like to have beaten them into full confessions of their involvement. That assumed that he believed that sniveling weasel, Luke. George had told him the story of Luke's epiphany and he wasn't so sure he believed it. Luke sure as hell was never coming anywhere near his children again.

OoOoOo

Weeks later, Jack came home from work where he had just ordered the detention of two of the major players in the Trust. It had been a long day.

To his surprise, he saw Daniel sitting on his front doorstep.

"Hey, Daniel. I'm glad to see you, but why are you sitting on my doorstep?"

"Couldn't get in, your door's locked, nobody's home. Take your pick!"

"What do you mean? Sam wasn't planning to go anywhere tonight. God, I hope they're okay. Didn't you try to get in?" He asked testily as he turned his own key in the lock.

The house was silent as they entered. The twins must be sleeping by now. Walking in, he found his wife asleep at her desk in the den, her head lying on the keyboard of her laptop.

Approaching slowly to avoid startling her he sat next to her and laid his hand on her shoulder. When she didn't respond he shook gently and called her name. He was relieved to hear a quiet moan and see her begin to respond, slowly opening her eyes and smiling up at him.

"Hi. Sorry, must've fallen asleep. I was going to get dinner together before you got home. Are the kids okay?"

"I'm sure Grace and Jake are fast asleep. But you look exhausted. You really haven't been sleeping, have you? This has got to stop, Sam. You need your rest."

"I can't stop worrying about them Jack."

"So that's why you're awake most of the night?"

"What if they wake up when we're asleep and accidently hurt themselves? You know what it's been like around here. It's like it was when I first experienced my own abilities. I think between Grace and Jake they have more power and even less ability to control it, probably because of their age. I tell them over and over 'wait for Mommy, don't do it yourself', but before I know it Grace has emptied the refrigerator looking for a juice box or Jake has pulled down a box from the top of the closet looking for a toy I've hidden away."

"Sounds like they're hitting the terrible twos early, Sam. If I remember correctly, the answer to just about everything around now is one big fat 'NO!" Daniel volunteered, finally alerting Sam to his presence.

"Daniel, what are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming."

"Actually neither did I until about an hour ago. I spoke at a conference in Baltimore and my flight out was delayed, so I thought… Besides I have news. But it can wait. It sounds like you're really upset. Maybe I should just let you and Jack talk for awhile. I know you weren't expecting me."

"Don't you dare think about leaving Daniel! You're part of this family too." Turning her attention to her husband, Sam continued, clearly disturbed, "I feel like Grace and Jake are in danger and I don't know what we can do to help them. This is progressing faster than we thought it would. It's like walking or talking or any new skill they develop, they just want to do it over and over again to perfect it. Only with this they could really hurt themselves or each other."

"That's why we're here, Samantha."

The O'Neills and their good friend looked over their shoulders into the hallway to find ghostly apparitions of both Oma and Orlin, each encased in a film of white light. Speechless, all they could do was stare, as Orlin continued.

"We're here to take the three of you to Kheb. We can help."

"Did someone call you two or were you just in the neighborhood?" Jack asked, not meaning to be funny.

"I believe you need our help General O'Neill. Your wife is correct, the children are in danger. But there is another way. Your wife can help the children control their abilities."

"How?" Sam asked, genuinely intrigued.

"The cottage. Elizabeth tells me she taught you to lock the gift in a safe place – "the cottage"- when it wasn't wanted or needed. You can learn to do that for your children as well. Come with us, the sooner we start, the better for all of you," Oma explained.

"I have to reschedule some appointments at work, but I should be ready to go tomorrow morning," Jack volunteered.

"I'm sorry, General O'Neill," Orlin replied, "you must remain here. You do not belong on Kheb. I believe your presence would destroy the balance."

"Okay, now that is so not right!"

"Orlin, what do you mean. Why can't Jack come with us? What's going on anyway?" Sam asked.

"Unascended humans were never intended to be burdened with these powers. We've had no experience in teaching small mortal children to manage their abilities. We'd doubted that your children would possess such phenomenal strength of mind." Orlin explained.

"Daniel Jackson tells us that given the history of you and Jack O'Neill, we should have realized your children would be extraordinary, even without telekinesis." Oma added.

"Thank you, Daniel," Jack said under his breath. Then loud enough for all to hear, "So what's this got to do with going to Kheb and why can't I go?"

"We can teach Samantha to control their powers until they are old enough todo sothemselves. Samantha and the children belong with us on Kheb, you do not."

"And that would be because…"

"They have an Ancient gift which must be trained and Kheb is where that training takes place. You have the mind of a warrior. We cannot allow you to interfere."

Jack was quickly getting irritated, in fact down right angry. Daniel could see it coming and moved to head off the explosion. "I could go, couldn't I? After all, I've been ascended twice and I've never had the mind of a warrior."

"Yes, Daniel Jackson, your presence would be most acceptable on Kheb."

"Jack, I'll go with them. I promise I'll watch out for them. You know I will. I don't think Oma's going to agree to let you go."

"He's right Jack. We'll be alright, I've been through this before remember?" Sam interceded, trying to convince her husband that this was the only way.

"I didn't like it then either, Sam. As you recall, I didn't exactly know where you were. And now, to take the twins with you. They're only fourteen months old, are you sure this is safe?"

"It's at least as safe as having them fly objects around the room when we least expect it."

Jack was beat. He had to agree with that. Jake had come within inches of being knocked on the head with a skillet during the last kitchen adventure. Telekinesis gave the term "child-proofing the house", a whole new meaning.

Taking Sam's face gently in his hands, he looked deeply into her eyes and whispered, "You're sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure we **need **to do this." She answered just as intently.

Jack nodded imperceptibly in a way only Sam understood and turned to his good friend.

"So help me Daniel, if anything happens to them…"

"I know, Jack."

"We will take care of your family, General O'Neill. They are also a part of us now."

Try as he might, this was one time that Jack O'Neill could not come up with a Plan B.

"Okay, just let me say goodbye."

OoOoOo

_A/N: I have to admit I've been discouraged by the decreased readership of this particular story. Getting absolutely no reviews for the last chapter was a sign to me that this piece of the Alone 'saga' isn't exactly capturing people's imaginations._

_So I've decided to bring this part to a close._

_I'd hoped to make this chapter the conclusion, giving some closure to 2 or 3 "plot bunnies", but it got much too long. And The Greatest of These is Love will conclude with the Kheb adventure and a surprise in the next chapter._


	6. Chapter 6 New Life

"_We will take care of your family, General O'Neill. They are also a part of us now."_

_Try as he might, this was one time that Jack O'Neill could not come up with a Plan B._

"_Okay, just let me say goodbye_."

* * *

NEW LIFE

Jack made his way with Sam to the nursery where the twins were sleeping. Moonlight was streaming through the nursery windows and fell on Sam's face, illuminating the tears that slowly but surely streamed down her now very pale cheeks. As the couple stood over Jake's crib, Jack wrapped his arms around his wife and placed soft butterfly kisses over her face, wetting his own lips with her tears.

"It's okay. We've got to believe it's going to be okay, Sam."

"I wish I didn't have to do this without you."

"Me too. But I'll be with you, right here," he said placing the palm of his hand over his wife's heart. "We'd better get the kids ready. It sounds like Oma wants to get the show on the road. Wouldn't want to miss the bus, now would we?"

Each parent carried a sleeping child from their crib and brought them to the Ancients who were waiting with Daniel. Handing Jake to Daniel for safe keeping, Jack turned to Oma and said in a somewhat pleading voice, "Promise me, they'll be safe."

Smiling gently, with the air of wisdom she so often exuded, Oma tried to reassure the very unsure father, "They will be safe, Jack O'Neill. They will be returned to you soon."

With that, the twins, held by Daniel and Sam, along with Oma and Orlin were enveloped in a cloud of light. To Jack's eyes, they became light and gracefully vanished from his sight.

OoOoOo

In the wink of an eye Sam and Daniel found themselves, still holding the children, deposited in the midst of a peaceful garden, facing a small pond. Sam recognized the area from her last visit and was relieved when Elizabeth came to welcome her. The tiny Ancient child ran up to her and threw her arms around her friend with great enthusiasm.

"Sam, I'm so glad to see you again. Now I can really talk with you and visit. I don't like hiding when I'm in your world!" After a pause, Elizabeth looking astutely at Sam's eyes as the grown woman knelt down to hug her, said with concern, "Sam, are you sick? You look so tired."

"No, sweetheart, not sick, just really tired. It's been pretty hard lately, keeping up with Grace and Jake. I hope you can help us." By now both twins had opened their eyes and were quickly wide awake squirming to get out of the adults' arms and look around this new place. Finally remembering Daniel, Sam continued, "Elizabeth, this is my very good friend, Daniel."

"Hi, Daniel. My mother told me you were coming. She's told me all about you."

"She has?" he questioning genuinely wondering how Oma would've described him to her daughter.

By now, several more of the Innocent were coming towards Elizabeth and her guests. Elizabeth made introductions all around. Both Jake and Grace had managed to squirm free of restraining arms and now toddled around shyly, eventually just holding on to Sam's legs.

"Mommy, up!" Jake called, ready to be back in the safety of adult arms. No sooner had Sam scooped up the little boy, than his more adventuresome sister had her own demand, 'Me play," she called in Elizabeth's direction.

Just as Elizabeth bent down to smile at and play with Grace, Oma approached with Orlin just behind. "Welcome back Samantha. And welcome to Kheb, Daniel. I am pleased that you can be a part of this special place. It is possible you will also be able to assist us."

"Just what is it that we're going to do, Oma?" Daniel asked.

"We dance the new song of springtime in the meadow as the sun rises."

"Helpful as always, Oma."

Oma smiled patiently and proceeded to explain. "Telekinesis acts out the power of a being's emotions. Naturally, the gift responds to thought patterns. We teach our children, the Innocent, to control their gift, in much the same way we taught Samantha. It takes a great deal of psychic energy to keep the gift in control. When we first ascended, we realized that the very young children did not have the ability to manage their gift. Since they were pre-verbal, it was nearly impossible to explain it to them. However, it was possible for a parent to exercise the control until the child developed enough to do so themselves."

"We will teach Samantha to be the gatekeeper. She will need sufficient energy to manage, or lock up if you will, both her own gift and the powers of her children as well."

"Gatekeeper? Sam questioned.

"Yes, we will teach you to absorb the energy created by the children's telekinetic abilities. You will be the one responsible for how that energy is released."

"What if I can't do this?"

"We dance the new song of springtime in the meadow as the sun rises. Orlin will show you to the quarters you will occupy during your stay with us. Then we will begin."

From her last stay with Oma and the ascended Ancients, Sam knew better than to look for more specific explanations right now. After all they had very successfully helped her to rein in her gift. She'd just have to believe that this plan would be equally successful.

OoOoOo

Once Sam, Daniel and the children had settled into temporary quarters and had a light meal, Orlin arrived to usher them to their first "gatekeeper" training session.

After a brief walk across the open area, they arrived at the low lying compound and entered the sparsely furnished meditation room where Sam had initially met Oma on her last visit. Both Oma and Elizabeth were there to greet them.

"Welcome to all of you, especially Grace and Jacob. Elizabeth will bring you gifts for the children, Samantha."

Right on cue, Elizabeth approached with a familiar looking wooden box, handing it to Sam with great dignity. Opening the box, Sam found two small amulets, similar to the one she'd been given when she'd left Kheb nearly two years ago.

Elizabeth explained, "From what our friends the Asgard have shared with us of SG1's adventures, I believe these devices are similar in function to the memory recall modules employed by a race you call the Tok'ra."

"But those devices created a neural interface that allowed retrieval of buried, forgotten memories. How is that going to help us?" Daniel asked, at the same time he tried to keep Grace from pulling off his glasses.

"Samantha, how does your amulet work?"

"It amplifies my thoughts and allows you to hear me and sense where I am."

"Exactly. In such a way you are able to call when in need. The children will each wear an amulet, programmed to the same frequency as yours. When one of the children begins to use their telekinetic energy, you will sense it. The initial energy output will be their 'call for help' or their aura if you will. Your response will be to safely absorb the energy by way of the amulet you are wearing. You'll picture yourself pulling the energy within you where you will lock it away in 'the cottage' until it is needed.

"Oma, we want our children to grow up to be their own people. This is sounding like mind control. It's not right that I should be in their heads controlling them all the time."

"Sam, think of it this way," Elizabeth began, her voice exuding infinite patience. "This is simply an extra link to your children. It has a purpose: to safely control their abilities until they become capable of using them responsibly. As the gatekeeper, you'll have the key to the cottage. There will come a time when the cottage must be opened, when Grace and Jake are old enough to learn its secrets. Until then, you will guard the door."

"Sam, it sounds like a safety seat or training wheels, really. Once they outgrow them, we take off the brakes." He said tentatively, gesturing towards Oma for confirmation.

"If I understand you correctly Daniel and you are referring to safety devices used to protect children of your world, then yes, the analogy is correct."

"Okay, so what do I do?"

"Well since little Grace is on your lap right now, let's begin with her. Elizabeth, with your help please." Oma requested as she gingerly pinned the amulet to Grace's jacket and made certain Sam was wearing hers.

The Innocent picked up a brightly colored scarf that she'd noticed Grace had been enthralled with since her arrival. She began to run back and forth in front of the small child swirling the material behind her as she went. It wasn't long before Grace could resist no longer. "Mine, I want," she called.

Sam was aware of a jolt of energy passing through her body, at first like the static electricity one felt rubbing feet on a rug and touching a doorknob. Oma saw her slight twitch and instructed, "Now, Samantha, picture the energy from your child and bring it within your self."

Sam concentrated on the power she felt emanating from Grace and tried to picture the cottage where she'd tucked away her own gift. By the time she'd managed to start the visualization, the material had already flown from Elizabeth's hand to that of her own daughter who was delighted with herself.

"Mine, mommy, mine."

"We will try again." Oma said quietly.

OoOoOo

And try again they did. Several times a day for nearly a week, Sam practiced the new set of skills she hoped would be able to keep her children safe. By the fifth day, she had her first success. With Jake sitting just across the room from her, she sensed and intercepted energy sent from the little boy as he tried to grab for a small flower that had grabbed his attention. As she absorbed Jake's energy, she was momentarily startled by the strength of it. After a sharp intake of breath that drew Daniel's attention, she closed her eyes and pictured herself taming the energy and securing it in the calm, peaceful confines of the cottage. Opening her eyes she saw the garden still intact and her little boy looking a bit frustrated.

"Excellent, Samantha. That's it… tomorrow, the next step, absorbing energy from both children.

OoOoOo

Jack's POV

_God this was hard. I miss them. Me… Mr. 'I don't need anybody'… 'I can make it on my own'…I miss my family ._

_I'd spent years coming home to an empty house before Sam and I finally got together. Now I don't think I could go on if anything happened to her. And our children, Jake and Grace, they're amazing! This house is so empty without them. They're on a planet, God knows where, light years away, without me. How screwed up is that?_

_For crying out loud, I should've stayed at the office tonight. No point in coming home to this empty house. Nothing I can do here. At least at work I can play the cardboard General, dressed to kill and impress, medals and all. But here, here I'm a man whose family is probably in danger, damn it! And I didn't go with them! How could I have been so stupid to agree to that? Daniel, helluva lot of help he'll be if there's trouble. He'll want to shake hands and negotiate!_

_A couple of years ago I'd be getting drunk right about now. Not an option anymore. Used to seem like the manly thing to do. Get drunk, pass out, wake up in the morning and forget the pain ever existed. Stiff upper lip and all that way of the warrior crap. It sure was a helluva a lot easier than this torture! Now I get to deal cold turkey. I can deal with getting shot to hell, tortured by snakeheads and bored to death by the Pentagon flunkies. But this? _

_I'm wearing holes in the carpet pacing back and forth! This is ridiculous! I've got to **do** **something. **_

_Daniel's on Kheb, Teal'c is back on Chulak. I can't exactly tell Hank I've got to use the gate to go have a chat with T._

_Major Archer . He told me to call, let's see what that smart ass has to say about this mess. I've gotta talk to somebody. Hey he's the only one around right now with the necessary clearance. _

OoOoOo

On Kheb, Sam woke up to little fingers pulling at her nose and eyelids.

Sam's POV

_Nice way to wake up, my little girl on top my chest, pulling at my nose and calling "Mama". Since she's not going to take no for an answer, I'd better open my eyes and get started. If today is anything like yesterday, it's going to be a lot of work._

_Within seconds both Grace and I are laughing and tickling each other and before we know it, little Jake had crawled into bed as well, joining the fun. _

_It's not long before Daniel's knocking at the door, telling me we're late for our next lesson in the compound. Thank goodness, Grace and Jake seem to feel comfortable here. They've been so good, what with a strange place and new people. I think they're actually enjoying all the attention they're getting, especially from little Beth and all of the Innocent children. _

_In less than half an hour the kids and I are ready and off to meet Daniel, Oma and Elizabeth ( such a formal name for such a little girl, I've started to call her Beth)._

_The little munchkins, (can't help it, I'm getting to be the kind of mother who makes up cute nicknames for her cute children) toddle over to the older children, Anya and Elizabeth, as they find their way into the meditation room. Pretty soon, they'll be able to go at quite a clip. Right now their footing is still a little slow. Thank goodness!_

_Before I know it, Oma is ready to get started. Today is the day I try to manage both of the twins' energy at the same time. It wasn't so bad with one of them. I'm hoping this is just as doable. Still don't understand exactly what I am doing, but for once in my life I'm just following the directions and trusting. Daniel seems to believe in Oma and I know she helped me before._

_Okay here we go! The kids are being shown some smooth, soft cuddle toys, a lot like their favorite stuffed animals at home. Before I know it, Grace's determined call of 'mine' sounds through the room._

_That didn't take long. I'm already starting to feel Grace's 'aura'. And now, Jake's. Not one to be left behind for long, I think he wants to fight her for the toy. That will never do! The power of their combined energy literally takes my breath away. I had no idea. Oh…I don't think I can do this… what's happening? Thefull energy wave is starting to hit now. I'm not sure I can contain this. I can hear myself scream and I can't stop. Jack!_

_I need to tell him. Be sure the children get home to Jack. Daniel, please be sure the children go home to Jack. Finally I feel Daniel's arms holding me as I fall. I don't think he heard. I don't think any sound came out._

_Within seconds all is darkness ._

_OoOoOo_

Okay, this really was supposed to be the last chapter. But it was just getting too involved. Hope it made sense (at least as much sense as energy transferring amulets can make!).So, one more chapter for this particular story and then on to Part 3. Promise I'll resolve the cliffie within a few days. Please review and share your thoughts, ideas, suggestions with me. And thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter – you were very encouraging.


	7. Chapter 7 Daddy

DADDY

With a sudden flash of light the tranquil atmosphere in Major Benjamin Archer's office was shattered. Archer looked up from the chart he was studying to find one Daniel Jackson standing before him.

"Ah… excuse me. I'm looking for Jack O'Neill. I thought he'd be here."

Archer was puzzled, to say the least, as he greeted his unexpected visitor, "How did you get in here?"

"Back door, actually. Jack, have you seen him?"

"Matter of fact, General O'Neill is here," Ben Archer replied, recovering quickly. "He went down the hall for a minute, should be back …now."

"See you've got a new patient Doc." Jack said, walking back into the room. "Daniel, long time no see. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

"You don't say. Ben, this is my friend, Dr. Daniel Jackson. Doctor of Archeology, actually. Daniel, where are Sam and the kids?" he asked, his voice becoming more strident.

"That's what I need to see you about Jack. We need your help."

"Why don't I leave you two alone? I've got some charts to work on across the hall and then I'll be heading home. Jack, if you'd lock up for me I'd appreciate it," Ben volunteered.

"Sure thing. Thanks for everything."

"Call if you need me."

"Will do, Ben." Jack agreed as his former therapist left the office.

"Okay, Daniel, what's going on?"

"Things didn't exactly go as planned."

"When do they ever? Daniel, so help me… are they alright?"

"Yes Jack, they're fine. Oma promises Sam will be fine too."

"What the hell happened?" Jack screamed, starting to panic.

"It seems that one person can only channel one wave of telekinetic energy at a time. The Ancients didn't know that. Things went well when Sam absorbed energy from one of the twins but when she tried to manage both at the same time there was a problem."

"And…"

"Oma says her neural pathways were overwhelmed by the energy. She lost consciousness. Oma thought I'd be able to help, but I'm not a genetic match – obviously. We think you should come."

"Well, let's get there Daniel. It's about time."

Taking in Jack's harried look, Daniel sought to reassure him as best he could, but his friend was having none of it. "So what do I have to do, click my heels together or something?"

"No Jack, I'll just let Oma know we're ready…"

OoOoOo

With very little fanfare, Jack and Daniel found themselves just outside the compound where they were greeted by several of the Innocent. Sitting on the ground next to Elizabeth were the twins, who scrambled to their feet as soon as they saw their father, running towards him as fast as their little legs would carry them.

"Daddy, daddy!" they called in stereo.

Jack made his way to Grace and Jake, bending over and scooping up one in each arm. He was eternally grateful that although his knees ached with the movement, his upper body strength still allowed him to lift both of them easily.

"Hey, how are my very favorite twins?"

He was treated to the widest smiles the twins had shared in the past twenty-four hours. Initially, they'd been terribly frightened when "Mommy fell down". Fortunately everyone here had convinced them Mommy was just very tired and was going to sleep for awhile.

"Mommy sleep," Jake announced to his father.

"Well let's go see her. What do you say?"

With one twenty pound child tucked under each arm, Jack followed Daniel into the resting room that Sam shared with the children. He found his wife in bed, her face ghostly white. Orlin, who'd been sitting at Sam's bedside when Jack arrived, read the fear etched in Jack's eyes and attempted to reassure him, "Fear not, she will be fine."

Oma entered as Jack, barely acknowledging Orlin, lowered the children to the ground and into Daniel's care. In nearly the same movement, he was at the bedside, laying his hand on Sam's forehead, relieved to feel her warmth and notice her shallow but steady breathing.

In the next moment, he'd pulled back the covers, sat down and placed her head in his lap. He sat there, stroking her hair and feeling tears prick at his eyes. "I'm sorry", he whispered to her. "I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier."

"There was nothing you could have done, O'Neill." Oma offered as an unsolicited reply. "This was unforeseen. The combined energy of both children was simply too much for one person to absorb."

"She doesn't look good, Oma. Are you sure…"

"There is no death here, O'Neill. She will wake soon. Her body is simply resting. It is best now that you stay with her. I believe she will draw comfort from you and this will speed her healing."

OoOoOo

Of course Jake and Grace refused to leave their parents. At Jack's insistence the Ancients left the children in the resting room where they quietly sat by their mother's bedside. They could sense their father's fear. Within a few moments Jack motioned them onto the bed and before he knew it the two were fast asleep snuggled tightly against their mother's body. No longer surprised by the feeling, Jack was possessed by a fierce protective instinct as he looked down at his precious family. He felt the connection of love as though it were a physical force, just as real and measurable as all the scientific data in his wife's computer. He'd do anything that was needed to protect Sam and the twins and he'd do it without a thought for himself.

Lost in his reverie, Jack was surprised to hear a soft moan that he knew was from Sam. _Finally! Please wake up, he thought. _Her eyelids fluttered and she turned her head slightly, but that was all. It was something. God, he wished Janet were with them. He could trust what Doc Frasier had to say, but Oma, he just didn't know. As his musings continued, Daniel knocked and entered the room.

"Hi, can I come in Jack?"

"Sure. You gonna tell me what's really goin' on here, Daniel? I'm not in the mood for a magical mystery tour from Oma."

"Well, Jack, I think you probably know everything by now. Oma thought Sam could manage both energy waves at the same time, but she was wrong. Seems it's been a long time since these folks have been human and needed to consider physical aspects of energy, healing, whatever…"

"Great. Now we're sure they're not all-knowing after all. Where exactly does that leave us with helping the twins?"

"Well, they tell me the obvious answer is to find a second adult to manage one of the energy waves. Apparently, they'd hoped I'd be able to do that. Again, seems they missed a small detail. Although I was ascended twice, therefore more acceptable to them than other people we know, I wasn't able to do it." Daniel saw his friend wince at the obvious implication and braced for impact but none came. "They need a close genetic match, a parent."

"And they thought the children's father would be an inappropriate choice. Pardon me Daniel, but why is it we think these creatures are so advanced?"

Jack had a point and no rebuttal was forthcoming from Daniel. "So you'll give it a try when Sam wakes up? Helping with the gatekeeper function?"

"Of course I'll help, Daniel. This is my family we're talking about. I'll just need you to tell me what a gatekeeper is."

OoOoOo

Sam had taken another twenty-four hours to wake up. Jack had stayed by her bedside during most of that time, determined to be there when she woke up. Sure enough, Jack's face was the first she saw when she opened her eyes. He was rewarded with her beautiful smile and eyes that still took his breath away.

"Hey, welcome back, sleepyhead. We've been waiting for you," he said as he kissed her, trying hard to stop the tears from falling. "I was scared you were going to stay asleep," he admitted in very un- Jack O'Neill- like fashion.

"No more sleeping. I'm fine, Jack. Just feel like I've been electrocuted is all. Where are Grace and Jake?"

"I think they're being entertained by several children they call the Innocent. There's this one little girl, Elizabeth, who seems to have adopted them."

"Beth, yes. She's their angel, remember?"

"Mommy, Daddy," the twins called, choosing that moment to see what their parents were up to. "Mommy up?"

"Yes, Grace, Mommy's up," Sam answered, to the delight of two children and one very relieved husband.

OoOoOo

In one more day's time, Sam felt able to try again. It was decided that Jack would attempt to share the gatekeeper function, focusing on the energy waves that Jake produced. For this purpose, Jack was given an amulet, specially attuned to the frequency of Jake's energy output. Both Daniel and Oma were a bit skeptical about Jack's ability to make this work. After all, though he had an Ancient gene, he wasn't exactly the most open minded person in the world when it came to new, non-military ways of doing things. Much to their surprise, Jack showed an uncanny ability to anticipate Jake's aura and was ready to open and then lock the cottage at exactly the right moments. With Jack available to manage Jake's energy, Sam had no problem containing little Grace's wave.

All that remained was a day of advanced training where they honed skills to do the exact same thing when separated from the children by significant distances. Again, things went much better than anyone anticipated. Much to the surprise of the Ancients, Jack was a quick study in an area where military minds were notoriously inept. Sam for one had not been surprised in the least by her husband's stellar performance. They were a team after all. The most important team of all, a family deeply committed to each other. With that love she knew all things were possible.

OoOoOo

For weeks after the fire, Jack had been thinking about the possibility of relocating his family. After the adventure on Kheb, Jack was more certain than ever it was time to return home. Home was Colorado Springs, where he and Sam had met and where so many of their friends were still living, the people they knew so well from their days at the SGC. As he broached the subject with Sam, he realized that she agreed wholeheartedly.

They both missed their old friends. Although they'd made some new acquaintances in the Washington area, it would never be the same. Since neither one of them had much family to speak of, a network of trusted friends was that much more important.

Within a month, they managed to rearrange their professional lives to move back to Colorado Springs, a community both of them loved. Sure they'd each need to travel to Washington from time to time for work responsibilities, but they traveled now as it was. It really wouldn't be all that different. Luke's betrayal had been an extra factor supporting the move. They weren't ready to trust their children to another pediatrician they didn't know. Janet Frasier was the only one they'd consider for the position.

By mid-summer, they'd sold the house and bought a lovely sprawling home with a fenced in pool and a huge yard in Colorado Springs. Jack told Sam that the deck on this house was perfect for his telescope and they just had to have it. Sam countered with the idea that the swimming pool was really the ideal pond with no fish and would present a great opportunity to teach the kids to swim.

OoOoOo

Shortly before their third wedding anniversary, the O'Neills welcomed special visitors for a simple get together.

Daniel and Sarah Jackson arrived shortly after noon. They'd been married a week after the group had returned from Kheb. (The announcement of the wedding plans had been the news Daniel had brought with him to Washington; he'd been upstaged by the surprise trip to Kheb.) Unfortunately, all had not gone well for the newlyweds. In fact, shortly after the wedding, Sarah had suffered a breakdown. After a week in a private sanitarium, she'd been stable enough to return home to her new husband. They'd made the best of things. It was a struggle at times, with Sarah unable to work more than 2 hours a day, suffering debilitating panic attacks.

But today they were together and visiting friends, bringing with them a homemade anniversary gift they believed just perfect for Jack and Sam.

As they rang the bell to their friends' new home, they could hear the dull roar of two toddlers running to the door screaming "Uncle Danny!" just before their father opened the door. Seeing their aunt and uncle, a new cry of "Presents!" could be heard for miles around.

Once they'd welcomed their visitors, caught up on each other's news and opened the gifts Daniel and Sarah always brought for the children, Sarah presented Sam with a gift.

"What's this? I thought only the munchkins got presents from Uncle Danny and Aunt Sarah at every visit."

"Think of it as an early anniversary gift. I made it for you. As you know I've had a lot of time on my hands lately. Working on this has really helped."

"Thank you," Sam responded, smiling and glancing towards her husband.

"You open it." Jack said with a glint in his eyes. "That way we can reuse the paper and they'll never know the difference." Jack frequently teased his wife about the precise, almost scientific way she had of opening wrapped packages.

Ignoring the familiar barb, Sam slowly and methodically opened the neatly packaged gift, folding the paper as she did. Involuntarily she gasped at the beauty of the art work she found inside. Sarah had created an original embroidered rendering of Sam's favorite verse from their wedding. The piece was mounted elegantly as a wall hanging perfect for the front foyer of their new home.

Smiling, she turned to Jack and presented the gift. Although Jack saw the beauty in the creation itself and turned to thank Sarah and Daniel, the adults in the room knew he didn't really connect the meaning of the verse.

"Remember the second reading at your wedding Jack?" Daniel supplied helpfully.

"Daniel, in case you forgot I was a little preoccupied that day. If you remember, you had to remind me to breath. All I remember is Sam and how beautiful she looked, how lucky I was," he said, reaching over to hold Sam's hand and look briefly into her eyes. Of course, she instantly forgave his forgetfulness.

"Well let me refresh your memory. Actually it was 1 Corinthians13:1-13. If I recall the setting where this verse comes from, it reads something like this.

"Love is patient, love is kind. It is not jealous, love is not pompous, it is not inflated, it is not rude, it does not seek its own interests, it is not quick-tempered, it does not brood over injury, it does not rejoice over wrongdoing but rejoices with the truth. It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things."

As Jack marveled at how easily Daniel recited from memory, he heard the final verse, the beautiful words he saw embroidered on the tapestry, words he saw come to life in his family.

"Love never fails… Faith, hope, love remain, these three; and the greatest of these is love."

The End

OoOoOo

_The Alone series will continue in Part 3, to be up soon. It will be a Jack focused story. Hope you'll be reading._

_In Part 4, we'll hear more about Daniel's story._

_There will be several parts to the series (so long as people keep reading), continuing the same characters and plot lines._

_I'd love to hear your thoughts, ideas, questions, comments on the stories. Please just push the little button to review._


End file.
